G-Fighter
The G-Fighter is a space and atmospheric fighter. It is the support unit to the RX-78-2 Gundam. It was featured in the original Mobile Suit Gundam TV series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The G-Fighter was a versatile assault fighter designed to support the Gundam. Because of its high speed flight capabilities the G-Fighter made for an excellent scout or as a harassing fighter. And with its heavy beam cannons the G-Fighter was just as dangerous to mobile suits as other machines of the Project V. When on Earth the G-Fighter served as an aerial jet that could be used to fight Zeon's Dopp Fighters while the Gundam fought against enemy mobile suits. In space the G-Fighter served as a long range anti-mobile suit fighter. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon ;*2-tube Missile Launcher History During the One Year War, the already impressive RX-78-2 Gundam had a design drawback in terms of mission versatility. To correct this problem, the Earth Federation designed the G-Modules as various support parts for the Gundam in the form of G-Parts A (the main cockpit and caterpillar treads armed with a double barrel mega particle cannon above the pilot and missile launchers stored in the nose) and B (the four engine fuselage). The G-Fighter is the combination of G-Parts A and B. It can be used in both space and on Earth, and can use both of the G-Modules weapons. This was the main configuration of the G-Modules used during the One Year War. One G-Fighter was lost during the Battle of Solomon when Sleggar Law kamikazed his fighter into the underside of the massive MA-08 Big Zam in order to cripple the mobile armor's beam-deflecting I-field. The second G-Fighter is thought to have been destroyed along with White Base during its destruction in the battle of A Baoa Qu. The G-Fighters were only present in the original anime series. In subsequent movie and game adaptations, the G-Modules were scrapped in favor of the more realistic FF-X7-Bst Core Booster design. Variants ;*G-Fighter Space Type ;*G-Fighter Bomber Type ;*G-Fighter Assault Landing Type ;*G-Fighter Real Type :A G-Fighter that appeared with a different color scheme in a tactical computer simulation. ;*G-Fighter II ;*G-P.A.R.T.S DELTA G-Bomber Gallery G-fighter-real.jpg|G-Fighter Real Type G-Fighter 01.jpg G-Fighter 02.jpg G_Fighter_MSG_FvsZ.png|G-Fighter as it appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_OriginalG-Armor_box.jpg|1/144 Original G-Armor (1981): box art Hguc-g-armor.jpg|1/144 HGUC G-Armor (G-Fighter & RX-78-2 Gundam) (2004): box art MG_G-Fighter_Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG G-Fighter (2009): box art Gunpla_1-250_OriginalG-Armor_box.jpg|1/250 Original G-Armor (1984): box art Action Figures MSiA_rx-78-2_Ver1-5_and_G-Fighter_p01_USA_front.jpg|G-Fighter as part of Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78 Gundam & G-Fighter" double set (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_rx-78-2_Ver1-5_and_G-Fighter_p02_USA_back.jpg|G-Fighter as part of MSiA / MIA "RX-78 Gundam & G-Fighter" double set (North American release; 2001): package rear view. RobotDamashii_G-Fighter_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "G-Fighter Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): package front view RobotDamashii_G-Fighter_verANIME_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "G-Fighter Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): product sample GFF_0004_GArmor_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0004 "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2001): package front view GFF_0004_GArmor_box-back.jpg|GFF #0004 "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2001): package rear view GFF_0007_G3-GArmor_box-front.jpg|GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor (RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0007_G3-GArmor_box-back.jpg|GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor (RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2002): package front view GFF_Limited_GArmor-Translucent_p00-DeluxeBoxSample.jpg|GFF "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter)"(Translucent Model) figure set as part of "Gundam Fix Deluxe Box" (Limited release; 2002): product sample GFF_Limited_GArmor-Translucent_box-front.jpg|GFF "G-Armor (Translucent Model)" figure set (Limited release; 2002): package front view GFF_Limited_GArmor-Translucent_box-back.jpg|GFF "G-Armor (Translucent Model)" figure set (Limited release; 2002): package rear view GFFMC_G3-GArmor_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) "G-3 Limited G-3 Gundam "Ver. Ka" + G-Fighter (G-3 version)" figure set (Limited release; 2007): package front view. GFFMC_G3-GArmor_p02_back.jpg|GFFMC "G-3 Limited G-3 Gundam "Ver. Ka" + G-Fighter (G-3 version)" figure set (Limited release; 2007): package rear view. GFF_0004_GArmor_sample.jpg|GFF #0004 "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2001): product sample GFF_Limited_GArmor-Translucent_p01-sample.jpg|GFF "G-Armor (Translucent Model)" figure set (Limited release; 2002): product sample - G-Fighter (left) and RX-78-2 Gundam (right) GFF_0007_G3-GArmor_sample.jpg|GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor (RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2002): product samples - G-3 Gundam & G-3 G-Fighter g-3garmor.jpg|GFF #0007 "G3 G-Armor" (2002): product sample - G-3 G-Armor g-3gfighter.jpg|GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor" (2002): product sample - G-3 G-Fighter Notes and Trivia *In the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, during the White Base TV Mode, the MA-08 Big Zam catches the G-Fighter with its feet claws and crushing it instead of it crashing into the mobile armor, with the close-proximity explosion implying to have damaged its I-field. References jIE0C.jpg|G-Fighter Real Type - Technical Data/Design See also *G-Armor *G-Bull *G-Sky *RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts External links *G-Fighter profile on MAHQ.net *G-Fighter Real Type on MAHQ ja:Gファイター